Aquí no hay nadie
by TheSoul986
Summary: AU. One-Shot. Inuyasha invita a Kagome a la piscina. ¡Por fin! Sin saber que él tiene otros propósitos mas que solo nadar en el agua. Este fic participa en el "Reto Erótico del mes de Marzo-Abril" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor".


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Aquí no hay nadie**

\- ¿Te gustaría ir? – pregunto el chico mientras Kagome lo miraba sonriente. Ella sonrió muy anchamente, esta era la primera vez, por muy increíble que eso sonase… La primera vez que el orgulloso de su novio le pedía salir. Siempre era ella quien mencionaba un lugar, y después de un par de quejas ridículas, él terminaba aceptando.

Asintió con la cabeza. La verdad le parecía un poco raro que Inuyasha la invitara de pronto a la alberca pública, pero bueno… no se iba a quejar y mucho menos cuando esto no sucedía todos los días. Contenta tal cual estaba, regresó a su hogar sin dejar de repetir en su cabeza las palabras de su queridísimo novio.

Inuyasha observo la figura de su chica desaparecer en una esquina, para finalmente tomar el camino de la derecha y sonreír…sospechosamente.

.

Kagome entró al vestidor de chicas para guardar su bolso y su ropa dentro del locker. Cerró y luego miro su atuendo. Su traje de baño no estaba tan mal, no revelaba mucho justo como a ella le gustaba. Aunque era de dos piezas. Suspiro y se pregunto si su novio de gustos especiales, realmente especiales cabe resaltar, le gustaría el bikini que traía puesto.

Tomando el trayecto que hizo para llegar al vestidor, regreso sin mayores preámbulos donde Inuyasha la esperaba con solo un short holgado puesto. Ni sandalias traía.

Kagome se acerco y beso su mejilla.

\- ¿Dónde quieres ir primero? – pregunto él de forma muy galante y ella suspiro… no le había dicho nada acerca del bikini. Ignorando el suceso aunque por dentro quería golpearlo, respondió su pregunta.

\- ¿Qué te parecen los toboganes?

El subió una ceja - ¿No gritaras como niñita asustada después?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!

El sonrió de lado y caminaron hasta el final de la fila. La cual era realmente larga. Kagome observo el tobogán al que iban a subirse y sudo frio. Era malditamente alto y escalofriante, casi podía ver unos relámpagos negros en la cima y una risa malvada. De pronto sintió que no debía subirse y estuvo a punto de decírselo a Inuyasha cuando vio la sonrisa presumida que él tenía pegada en la cara. Se enfado. Volvió a mirar al tobogán y se prometió que no lloraría.

O al menos que no vomitaría.

.

Ambos gritaron en el exacto momento en el que su flotador se deslizo por el largo tobogán. Solo que los gritos emitían distintas emociones. Inuyasha gritaba por la emoción y la adrenalina, mientras su chica gritaba debido al terror. Llegaron hasta el final del trayecto y salieron de la piscina. Lo bueno fue que ella no vomito, pero Inuyasha tenía energía como para correr toda una maratón. De pronto la emoción se instalo en sus venas y miro a la muchacha que tenía el rostro verde.

\- ¿Subimos otra vez?

Ella lo miro con temor hasta que finalmente salió corriendo ante la mirada incrédula de su novio. El la siguió despacio… hasta que se tuvo que dar la vuelta al verla vomitando.

\- ¿Estas bien, Kagome?

Ella emitió un quejido.

\- ¿Tu qué crees? Consígueme agua por favor – al final no cumplió la promesa que se hizo a sí misma.

.

Ambos se sentaron en el borde de la piscina pública, ciertamente había muy poca gente. Las personas estaban realmente concentradas en las raspadillas que vendían dentro del lugar en una pequeña tienda. Ambos remojaron sus pies y Kagome tomo su botella de agua hasta acabarla finalmente. Su boca por fin tenía otro sabor.

Gimió ante el pensamiento.

\- ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – pregunto su novio y Kagome lo quedo mirando, supuso que tendrían que probar la famosísima raspadilla que vendían en aquella tienda ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué te parecen unas raspadillas?

Él emitió un sonido de aburrimiento y queja - ¿Has visto esa cola? Es peor que la del tobogán…

\- A mi me apetece una – ella volteo con una carita de cachorro abandonado – cómprame una por favor.

\- Kagome…

\- ¡Por favor! – suplico con ella con una dulce carita de ruego, que por supuesto Inuyasha no pudo resistir y termino levantándose para situarse al final de la verdaderamente inmensa hilera de personas.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, el pobre chico apareció a su lado, con dos raspadillas de colores. Kagome seguía sentada al borde de la piscina con los pies debajo del agua, Inuyasha se posiciono junto a ella y le entrego el producto rosa. Ella lo recibió con una sonrisa y lo probó.

¡Estaba delicioso!

\- ¿Te gustó? – sonrió tímidamente Inuyasha.

\- Este delicioso – ella lo beso en la mejilla – gracias por haber hecho eso por mí.

\- No te preocupes, pero eso si… me debes una y pienso cobrármelo pronto – Inuyasha sonrió de una forma muy misteriosa dejando entrever muy poco de sus propósitos mientras también devoraba de un bocado el dulce. Aunque la verdad, ella ya se hacia una idea de lo que quería.

Kagome ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado.

\- Ya sabía que no me iba a salir gratis – suspiro ella.

\- ¡Yo pague las raspadillas, niña!

.

Al lado de la gran piscina general, estaba un largo camino de agua como si fuera un rio, la corriente lenta llevaba a una más pequeña que tenia agua más caliente. Debido a la poquísima gente, Inuyasha y Kagome dejaron flotar sus cuerpos por la corriente del camino. Sin molestar a nadie debido al espacio que ocupaban.

Inuyasha observo un instante a Kagome, ella se veía bastante relajada, disfrutando de su compañía, el sonrió pícaro, lo sentía por ella pero él quería otra cosa aparte de solo estar mirando sus atributos todo el día.

Quería tocarla, profundo.

El se hundió en el agua, lo más hondo que pudo y miro hacia arriba donde su novia flotaba tan cómodamente, en realidad él estaba un poco desesperado, no había tenido contacto intimo con Kagome desde hace meses. Dos meses exactamente, cuando antes ellos tenían relaciones con solo pestañear. Para qué negarlo, ellos eran unos verdaderos conejos que tenían sexo donde se presentara la ocasión. Una vez lo terminaron haciendo en su universidad, en la biblioteca ¿se entero alguien? No tenían ni idea, no estaban realmente preocupados de saberse descubiertos. Ni siquiera estaban bien escondidos entre los estantes.

Inuyasha empezó a subir, el culo bien formado de Kagome le daba la bienvenida. Mientras ella seguía felizmente recostada y guiada por el agua, hasta que inminentemente sintió un par de manos traviesas en sus caderas y muslos.

Ella no se sorprendió mucho, cuando lo vio nadar hacia el fondo, lo presintió. Que él quería tener algo más en la piscina. Tal vez unos roces, así que lo dejo que hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo. La verdad, los dos saldrían bastantes beneficiados por esto ya que ella también quería unirse con él aunque no quería hacerlo precisamente en ese lugar… frente a prácticamente todo el mundo.

Aunque por supuesto, la mayoría de la gente seguía entretenida con las raspadillas de sabores exóticos. Esta situación no detuvo los oscuros propósitos de Inuyasha que no buscaba solo unos roces, él quería mucho más. El cuerpo de Kagome reacciono inmediatamente al toque masculino de Inuyasha.

Y recordó lo que en su momento fue la primera noche de pasión entre los dos, como en los brazos del otro culminaron y respiraron agitados. Las insistentes pedidas ocasionales de Inuyasha acerca de sus momentos íntimos debajo de las sabanas.

En la casa de sus padres, por supuesto muy bien escondidos; en la biblioteca, cosa que ella nunca olvidaría, tuvo el sentimiento más fuerte de arrepentimiento y vergüenza que alguna vez fuera a sentir. En el salón de clases, el cine, hubieron tantos lugares ocultos a los ojos de los demás en que ellos demostraron cuanto deseaban unirse al cuerpo de su pareja.

Ella se incorporo dejando su torso fuera y el resto debajo del agua. Inuyasha no perdió tiempo y nadó hasta la espalda de la chica donde apoyo su pecho. Estaban tan cerca y Kagome podía sentir claramente en su nuca el aliento pesado y caliente de su novio, el cual no dejaba de frotarse descaradamente contra su trasero.

\- Inuyasha… - gimió ella.

Kagome, poniéndose juguetona sonrió de lado y se estrujo más en su abrazo. Intencionadamente junto su parte trasera contra el erecto miembro de Inuyasha. Esta parte de la anatomía del muchacho latía con desesperación buscando la liberación y un lugar húmedo y jugoso donde deslizarse.

Kagome solo quería jugar pero Inuyasha creyó que todos estos coquetos movimientos le decían "hazme tuya". Él no la quiso hacer esperar demasiado.

\- Kagome… - gruño su nombre cuando la mencionada rozo, con la palma de su mano, el pene del muchacho. Eso fue todo, la sangre subió hasta su cabeza y ya no quiso ver nada mas, se dejo llevar y olvido completamente que estaban en una maldita piscina, con demasiada gente por todos lados. Si bien nadie estaba mirándolos en cualquier momento voltearían y sería una catástrofe. Pero cegado de todo, dirigió una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna de Kagome, con solo unos roces por sobre la tela se dio cuenta de que ella estaba lo suficientemente lubricada.

La pelinegra gimió de placer levemente. Ella no sabía de donde agarrarse, los dedos largos y resbaladizos de Inuyasha hacían un gran trabajo en la parte más sensible de su anatomía. El dedo índice del peliblanco había hecho a un lado el bikini para rozarse imperioso con el botón rosado de la chica. Ella no podía detener los gemidos que de su boca amenazaban con salir mientras con delirio aceptaba cada movimiento de los dedos de su novio, los cuales no la dejaban respirar.

Inuyasha beso el cuello descubierto de la pelinegra y siguió la tortura en su bajo vientre, el chico estaba a punto de explotar sintiendo como ella rozaba con necesidad y deseo su trasero contra él. Jadeo en busca de aire al comprender que no resistiría mucho tiempo en esa posición, menos con ella haciéndoselo mas difícil cada vez, con aquella mirada de calor, o esos labios jugosos y carnosos.

\- Inu… No puedo más, para… – gimió ella en un tono de voz sutil y dulce. El chico hizo caso omiso de su advertencia y siguió jugueteando en la mojada vagina de la pelinegra. Ella arqueo su espalda al sentir dos de dedos de su novio introducirse lentamente en ella, causándole deliciosos espasmos en la columna.

La mano desocupada de Inuyasha avanzo hasta la entrepierna de Kagome pero por detrás, y metió la mano por la parte trasera del bikini, llego hasta su ano donde acaricio, pulso y jugueteo sin meter el dedo. Kagome tenía los ojos atrás debido a las manos expertas de Inuyasha que insistían en jugar en sus lugares más sensibles. Sentía ambas manos, tantos dedos… No podía describir la adrenalina que corrió por sus venas al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que en cualquier momento alguien los vería y gritaría.

Estaban en un jodido lugar público, y de alguna manera esto le encantaba, la excitaba saber que no duraría mucho tiempo, sabiendo esto contrajo sus paredes vaginales, succionando ambos dedos de Inuyasha en su interior. Él no detuvo ninguno de sus movimientos y siguió el mete saca en su vulva y la presión en su ano.

\- Ah… Inu… De verdad, d-detente… - ella lo sabía, estaba tan cerca, y llegado el punto final se descontrolaría.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Kagome después de unas intensas y algo duraderas sesiones de placer y gozo, se desparramo en un increíble y poderoso orgasmo que la hizo arquear la espalda y gemir fuertemente contra su voluntad, cegada de todo lo demás.

Atrayendo muchas miradas curiosas.

La vergüenza invadió a Inuyasha y lo hizo un poner un rostro colorado.

\- Ah, eh… ¿Kagome estas bien? ¡Yo te ayudo! – inmediatamente tratando de pasar desapercibidos, Inuyasha cargo a una sudorosa y satisfecha Kagome en brazos para dirigirse corriendo con una falsa cara de preocupación hacia la enfermería de la piscina.

La gente alzo los hombros y siguieron su camino.

\- Eso… estuvo muy cerca... – pronuncio Inuyasha dejando a Kagome sobre la cama de la enfermería, ella sonrió levemente.

\- Eso te pasa por ser un pervertido.

\- No tenías que gritar tan fuerte.

\- Fue tu culpa – gruño una muy sonrojada Kagome – yo me lleve la peor parte, yo fui la que grito… no tu.

\- ¡Exacto! Pudiste haberte contenido… Ah… toda esa gente mirando hacia nosotros…

\- No quiero recordarlo – Kagome se incorporó sentándose en la camilla. Aun podía verlo, toda esa gente viendo en su dirección con ojos curiosos. No, habían estado tan cerca de ser descubiertos si Inuyasha no hubiera actuado rápido. Por suerte no pasaron de unos roces.

\- Pero… - comenzó Inuyasha, el chico se acerco a ella y le dio un beso ligero para luego subirse encima de ella y aplastarla con su cuerpo.

\- Inuyasha, no…

\- Aquí no hay nadie.

**Fin**

Dejo el resto su imaginación :D


End file.
